Daddy's Home
by princessreigns
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Joe's been gone for two months on overseas tours as well as doing multiple house shows, leaving his five-month pregnant girlfriend, Sienna, and four-year old daughter, Aleka, back at home. Sienna tries to assure her yearning daughter that daddy will be home in time to read her favorite bedtime story to her, but even she isn't so sure anymore. Roman Reigns/OC.


**Daddy's Home**

* * *

**A/N:**I know everyone has seen the father's day PSA that Roman did with his little girl, along with the behind the scenes video. It was the most adorable thing ever! His relationship with his daughter is so cute; and she's so precious, it's ridiculous. His ad, along with Titus' and Del Rio's, inspired me to write this fathers' day one-shot. This is my happy fathers' day wish to all of our wonderful WWE dads and their fathers. Enjoy! R&R.

* * *

"Mommy, do you think daddy will like it?"

The little four year old girl held up a tanned piece of construction paper with a crayon drawing on it. She drew a stick figure of herself and her mom in pink and her daddy in blue. She drew all of them holding hands and smiling. There was a yellow sun in the corner of the page and a green house drawn next to them, and at the very top she scribbled the words 'We miss you daddy'.

Sienna leaned down so that her and her daughter were at the same height, looking at the picture she drew. "I think daddy is going to love it." She said, cupping her daughter's cheek. She looked at the picture again, noticing something she hadn't the first time. "What's that little blue circle you drew on mommy?"

She placed her hands on her mommy's tummy, smiling up at her. "That's baby brother."

Sienna smiled at her daughter and placed her hand over the small hand of her daughter's. She then scooped her up in her arms, holding the little girl on her side. "Well, I think it's really pretty, and daddy will love it. Why don't we put it on the frig?"

"No, I wanna give it to daddy when he gets home." She told her mom. "Wait, when is daddy coming home?"

Sienna let out an uncertain sigh, running her free hand over her daughter's hair and smoothing it down. She carried her four year old out of the kitchen and upstairs to her princess-themed bedroom. "Daddy'll be home soon, honey. We just have to be good girls and wait. Will you be a good girl for daddy?"

She nodded happily, hoping down from her mother's embrace and plopping herself down on her bed. "Yes, I promise to be a good girl for daddy!"

"Good, now can you be a good girl for me and get ready for bed? It's getting late."

She stood up and kissed her mom on her cheek. "Okay, mommy."

"Do you want my help?" She asked.

"No mommy. I'm a big girl; I can do it!" Sienna watched as she ran into her bathroom and stood up on the small stool she had in front of her sink. She reached for her toothbrush and squeezed a little toothpaste on it. "See mommy! Aleka's a big girl."

She giggled at her daughter speaking in third person, smiling. "Yes, Aleka is a big girl." Sienna made sure Aleka knew what she was doing before she walked out of their bedroom and made her way back into the kitchen. They'd just had dinner, and she needed to clean up before turning in for bed.

Returning to the kitchen, she grabbed everything she needed from under the kitchen sink. She sprayed the counters and tables and began cleaning. As she worked, she began to think about Joe. He'd been gone for almost two straight months on overseas tours.

The back-to-back tours was enough. He had multiple house shows too. She missed him like crazy. She knew the constant traveling came with the job, among other things, but he'd never been gone for so long with no time off.

The last time she'd talked to him he said it'd be a full week before he could come home. She had to get through another week of not being in his strong arms, another week of Aleka asking when her daddy would be home, and possibly another week of going to prenatal appointments by herself.

That's what made him being away this time so hard. She was five months pregnant with their baby boy.

Sienna had a petite, yet curvy frame. Her 5'5" frame came up to Joe's chest. Because she was smaller, she wasn't showing that much yet, but her doctor told her she'd really began showing in her six or seventh month of pregnancy. Despite the fact, her hormones levels were surging. Joe usually helped her calm down during those moments, but he wasn't there this time, and she had constant mood swings and had to remember to keep them in check not just for herself, but for her daughter, Aleka.

Aleka was her and Joe's little princess, their first born. She was a complete surprise to the couple as she wasn't planned. At the time she'd been conceived, Sienna and Joe had only been together for a six months. Both wanted children, especially Joe with him already having a huge family, but neither planned to try for kids until they were at least living together.

When Sienna discovered she was pregnant, everything changed for the two of them. They soon moved in together when Sienna entered her second trimester and learned that they'd were having a girl. Their home wasn't huge, but it accommodated enough room for them and their new baby.

The day Aleka was born was the best day in Sienna and Joe's life. She was everything the couple dreamed of. Aleka was a gorgeous, eight pound, seven ounce baby who became Sienna and Joe's pride and joy. The little girl looked just like Joe, had his beautiful grey eyes, his smile and his smooth, olive skin complexion. Her hair was a mixture of both of their textures, soft and long like Joe's, but thick and curly like Sienna's.

"Mommy?"

Sienna turned around to see her daughter standing there in her favorite lime green pajama pants and a white tank top. She held her father's action figure in her left hand, while her right one rubbed at her eye.

Sienna put up the last of the dishes before responding to her little girl's voice, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you read me my favorite bedtime story?"

Sienna walked over to her, picking up her yawning daughter. Joe always read her favorite bedtime story to her. It was their chance to have daddy-daughter time together. Aleka really cherished it because it allowed her to spend time with her daddy since he stayed gone so much, Aleka had never asked Sienna to read it. Then again, it has been a long time since she's heard the story.

"But daddy always reads you your favorite story," Sienna carried her back to her bedroom and they sat down on her bed together.

"I know, but daddy's hasn't been home in a really long time. It doesn't seem like he's ever coming back, mommy." Sienna whined.

A sad pout formed on her face. Aleka understood that her daddy had to work, but he'd never been away from them for so long. Sure, they skyped with each other as much as they could, but that wasn't the same as him truly being there with them. "Baby girl, daddy's going to be home soon."

Aleka pleaded for an answer. She really missed her daddy. "But when mommy?"

Sienna didn't want to lie to her daughter, but she didn't know exactly when Joe would be home. He told her he might be home towards the end of the week, but there'd been times in the past where he said the same thing, and his schedule constantly changed. Joe originally planned to be back home three weeks ago, but his and his partner's agendas changed, thus he had to stay on the road. Therefore, she couldn't truthfully answer her daughter's question.

"Baby, you know daddy loves you right?"

She nodded, biting her bottom lip as she picked at her small fingers. "I know mommy. I love daddy too and he loves you. He loves baby brother too."

"Yes, he loves all of us, but daddy's at work right now. I know he's been gone for a while, but he's providing for us. There's going to be times when he's gone for a long time, but we have to learn to stay strong and know that he'll come home. And as soon as he gets home, he'll read you your favorite bedtime story."

"Will daddy be home tomorrow?" She asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Sienna rubbed her little girl's small leg, looking up into her eyes that resembled her father's. "Daddy's going to be home just in time to read you your story."

"Really!" Aleka's eyes lit up in excitement.

Sienna smiled tightly, hoping that she sounded as reassuring as possible. "Really, now you lay down and get some rest until he gets here. You don't want to be really tired when daddy gets home."

"Okay mommy! I'm going to go to sleep and get a lot of rest for when daddy comes home!" Aleka rushed from her mother's lap and pulled the covers back. Sienna helped the little girl get settled in, tucking her in tightly. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek once she finally settled in.

"Goodnight, baby girl. Sweet dreams." Sienna walked to the door to turn the light off, but stopped short when she heard Aleka call her. "Mommy…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

Sienna smiled widely, "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Will you tell baby brother I love him too mommy?"

"Of course, I'll tell him you love him. Now goodnight." Sienna stepped into the hall, slowly closing the door to Aleka's room behind her. Once it was shut, Sienna leaned against it and let out a tired sigh, rubbing her pregnant belly.

Today had been a long, stressful day, and Sienna needed a break. For her own sake, she hoped a miracle happened and that Joe came home tonight. She knew it wasn't likely, but she didn't want Aleka to be sad if her daddy didn't show up after she had promised that he would.

Sienna walked down the hall to her and Joe's bedroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of white, cotton shorts and one of Joe's Shield t-shirt. His smell still lingered on it, and it reminded her of him. She always wore it when she missed him deeply. Slipping into bed, she turned the lamp light off and relaxed into the sheets. Sienna ran her hand over the pillow he usually laid his head on, smiling when an image of his sleeping form popped into her head. She scooted over closer, laying close to his side to feel as if she was laying her head on his strong, toned chest.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about him, but she quickly wiped it away. She didn't want to cry. As she laid there, waiting for sleep to consume her, she rubbed her belly. "Don't worry, baby, daddy's coming home soon."

* * *

It was late at night, around three o'clock in the morning and a downpour of heavy rain had unleashed from the thick, dark clouds outside as Joe finally pushed the door of his Tampa home open. He was completely soaked, his umbrella not keeping him as dry as he would've liked it to. He left the umbrella by the door and shed his raincoat beside the door as well.

It was dark in the downstairs area of his home, but he didn't expect anyone to still be up at this hour. Him getting home this late was an utter surprise to him. He didn't think he'd make it home until the end of the week, but him and the other boys were given the go-ahead to head home. Joe didn't have time to call Sienna and tell her he'd be in tonight, so his return would surprise her.

Joe left his suitcases and luggage in the living room and made his way up the staircase. He stopped in front of his daughter's room first and slowly opened the door, peeking in. He saw her small body scrawled out in her bed fast asleep. He chuckled quietly to himself. She was like him in the way she slept too. He eased the door shut and moved down the hall to his and Sienna's room.

Sienna left the door slightly ajar, so he pushed it open then closed it completely once he was entirely inside. Sienna tend to be a lightly sleeper; it didn't take much to wake her up during the night, but he'd been away from home for so long. He knew she'd been under a lot of stress lately having to be both the man and woman of the house while he was on the road, so she was more than likely in a rather deep sleep. His movements probably wouldn't wake her.

Joe eased into the bathroom and discarded his clothes, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers.

He turned the light off and went to sit down on the opposite side of the bed. He leaned down next to Sienna, stroking her cheek softly with his index finger. A small grin tugged at his lips when he saw she had on a shirt of his. He always thought his over-sized shirts looked better on her anyways. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Baby girl…" He whispered in her ear.

She stirred slightly, but didn't awake. Joe continued to softly caress her mocha-colored cheek. "Sienna, baby, daddy's home." He smirked.

Sienna roused, blinking her golden sienna-colored eyes -thus the reason for her name- open. Her vision was hazy at first, but when her eyes then focused in on the tattooed, Samoan man that sat in bed with her, she sat up quickly and threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him like she'd never see him again.

Sienna throwing herself on him caused Joe to rock back quickly before he regained his balance. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her close. Sienna buried her face into his bare chest, her honey-colored hair falling over his shoulders.

"I missed you so much." She breathed into his neck, still trapped in his embrace.

He let out a heavy breath, rubbing her back. "Baby, I missed you too." She finally pulled away, pressing her lips to his. Joe's lips brushed his against her soft lips gently, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it.

Sienna moaned. He grinned against her mouth before pulling away and looking into those golden orbs of hers that he adored so much. "How's my princess doing?"

She snuggled up next to him as they propped themselves up in bed together. "Much better now that daddy's home." Joe smiled, looking down at her. He leaned down and rubbed her belly, kissing her stomach. "Hey Junior, you haven't been giving mommy a hard time have you?"

Sienna giggled, "He's been a really good boy." Sienna and Joe decided not too long ago to name their son after him. If they were lucky, Joseph Jr. would look exactly like him just like their daughter Aleka did.

"Did you go to Leka's room before you came in here?" She asked.

"I checked in on her. She was sleeping, and I didn't wanna wake her." The Pensacola native ran his fingers through her hair.

"She's been asking about you all day. She drew a picture of us as a family. I offered to put it up on the frig, but she said she wanted to give it to you personally." Sienna told him, tracing the patterns on his pectoral tattoo. "She asked me if I'd read her favorite bedtime story to her."

"I always read her favorite bedtime story to her." Joe stated, "But did you read it to her instead?"

"I told her that you'd be home tonight to read it to her. Of course, I didn't actually know if you would be. I just said it because she really missed you and seemed a little sad that you'd been gone for so long."

Joe sighed. He knew leaving home was always hard of Aleka. Sometimes she'd cry and that's when he hated leaving the most. The last thing he wanted to see as he boarded a flight was his little princess crying. She understood he had to go to work, but it didn't make the process any easier. He placed a kiss in Sienna's hair before slipping out of the bed and pulling on a pair of gym shorts and a black tank top. "I'm gonna go check up on her."

Sienna nodded as she turned back over on her side, facing the door.

Joe made his way down the hall and stopped in front of Aleka's door. He cracked it open slightly, peeping in to see if she was still sleeping. He opened it a little more to see her princess nightlight on in the corner and her small frame sitting up in bed with a book laid out in front of her. She hadn't noticed him there as her back faced him.

Aleka only knew how to read a little bit. Sometimes she read small picture books, but usually Sienna always helped her. When Joe saw her trying to read the book by herself, he felt his heart break for her.

He stepped fully inside and shut the door quietly. "Do you want some help with that, princess?"

Aleka turned around and jumped from her bed, running into her father. Her body wrapped around his leg, holding on tightly. "Daddy, you're home!"

He smiled, picking her up. "Of course I'm home, princess. Mommy told you I'd be here."

"But I thought mommy was just saying that."

Joe questioned, "You didn't believe her?"

She shook her head. "I know sometimes mommy just says things to make me feel better. She always says that daddy's coming home soon, but some of the times, you never do." Aleka said in her little voice, pouting.

"Well, I'm here now, and daddy isn't going anywhere, okay."

"Okay daddy." Aleka suddenly thought of the drawing she drew earlier. "Daddy, I drew a picture." She smiled, handing the picture to him. He took it, looked at it and read the picture. "I missed you a lot daddy." Her tiny voice told him.

"Aw, baby girl, I missed you too." Joe hugged her tiny frame tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm going to put this in my bag so that I'll always have it with me when I'm on the road." He told her.

"Will you show it to Sethie and Dean?" She asked. Aleka always called Joe's road partners by their ring name, except for Seth. She'd developed a habit of calling him Sethie.

Joe chuckled, asking her, "Do you want them to see it?"

Aleka nodded excitedly. "Do you think they'll like it daddy? Or will they feel bad because I didn't draw them on there?"

"I think they'll be just fine." Joe looked over at the book she had laying on the bed. "What were you reading over there?"

Aleka pointed to the book on her bed. "Pocahontas. You know she's my favorite Disney princess, daddy."

Joe went and settled into bed next to her, grabbing the book. The little girl settled in next to her father, her head resting on his chest. She still had the book on the first page. "How far had you gotten?"

"I was still on the first sentence, daddy."

He smiled down at her. "Okay, then why don't we just start at the beginning again? Is that okay with you?"

She nodded happily, snuggling her small head into the crook of his neck. He wrapped an arm around her and began reading the story to her. It may have been late at night, but Joe wasn't about to pass on the opportunity to have story time with his little princess. She was his entire world and if she wanted her favorite nighttime story read to her, he'd do it no matter how late it was.

It wasn't before Aleka's eyes started drifting close, and eventually, she fell asleep. Joe went to turn the page, but saw her sleeping frame resting against him. He smiled, closed the book, and placed in on the floor. Joe didn't bothered to move. He relaxed himself into the pillow behind his head, soon following sleep beside her.

* * *

When Joe didn't come back to their bedroom, Sienna got out of bed. She reached her daughter's room and saw the door slightly opened. When she looked inside, she saw the cutest sight she'd ever seen. Joe had Aleka's little frame wrapped in his arms as they both laid there asleep.

Sienna just so happened to have her phone with her and pulled it out to snap a quick picture. She smiled as she looked at it on her phone. She'd have to post it on her twitter later, but right now, it was too late at night for a twit pic.

She leaned against the door frame, grinning from ear to ear. She looked down at her pregnant belly. "Here I was thinking I just had two babies…looks like I have a third." Sienna's cheeks warmed, turning a light shade of pink.

"Goodnight babies," She blew a kiss at them before stepping back and shutting the door, going back to her and Joe's bedroom for a goodnight sleep. Sienna was able to go to sleep a happy woman knowing that her man was finally home, exactly where he was suppose to be.

* * *

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. :)_**


End file.
